


Thanksgiving Kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [20]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Comfort, Dinner, Family, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody gathers at June´s to give Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 27th 2014.

Mozzie and Neal had planned this year´s Thanksgiving party. June had generously opened her house for the party and El would help them with the catering.

Neal had made the table decorations and Mozzie had made sure they could all watch the Macy Thanksgiving day Parade, and offcourse the football game for Peter, on a big screen. Peter would love it, according to Neal.

All the preparations had been made and they were ready to celebrate. Maria, June´s maid had lit the scented candles, El had brought over and the first guests were expected any minute.

Jones had declined, having a date, but Diana would bring Christie. Sara was in London, but had promised to Skype. So, it would be a small intimate group.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rang and Maria went to answer it. Christie and Diana both looked gorgeous, but Neal had to admit, so did June and El, hell, even Peter had made a conscious effort to look smart and Mozzie…, well Mozzie was Mozzie.

Peter and El had come early and Satchmo was snoozing with Bugsy in his luxurious dog bed.

They had been watching the Parade, enjoying a glass of wine and some hors d´oeuvres when Neal transformed. Instead of Neal, there was a small kitten in the middle of a pile of clothes and an anklet. Christie who had been sitting next to Neal, let out a surprised yelp and Diana unconsciously grabbed for her gun, which she wasn´t carrying.

“Not now.” Peter groaned.

“What is going on? Peter?” Diana was in full agent mode.

“Well, as you can see, Neal has changed into a kitten.” Peter could only tell the truth, as everyone had seen the change in front of them.

“This happened before?”

“Oh yes, quite some times, even in the office.” Peter admitted

Nobody had paid attention to Neal and he had wandered off to Satchmo. But he hadn´t seen Bugsy who was located next to Satchmo. As soon as Bugsy saw him, he jumped up, barking, startling Neal in the process. He skittered away, his little paws not finding any traction of the hard wooden floor.

“No Bugsy, bad boy” June said firmly and picked up the pug. Satchmo had gotten up and trotted off in search for Neal.

Neal was hiding under one of the cupboards and Satchmo just sat next to it and softly woofed. He was too big to get under the cupboard but he could comfort his friend.

Diana walked over and tried to coax Neal out of his hiding spot. June handed her a small bit of turkey and eventually a small snout appeared. Neal tried to grab the piece of meat, but Diana was quicker and snatched Neal up and started petting him before he could hiss. Eventually he was purring for all he was worth, and Diana´s heart melted.

“He is so cute as a kitten.” She let go off him and walked over to Satchmo and Bugsy. He started grooming himself like he had to get rid of all the human smell and then he crawled in between the two dogs and fell asleep.

After some explaining from Peter and Mozzie, dinner was served. Nobody had paid attention to the two dogs and Neal, who had managed to climb his vacant seat with the help of Satchmo and was waiting for the right time to strike. It had worked before.

And while everybody was saying thanks, Neal jumped on to the table and attacked the turkey. Only, the turkey was way too big for him to drag across the table.

“Oh no you won´t, not again.” Peter snarled, and when he got up and approached Neal, the latter started growling deep in his throat, not letting go of the turkey. The ladies found it hilarious and started laughing. Mozzie could appreciate the con, but Peter was furious, especially when he saw the two dogs sitting next to the table, waiting for Neal to get them the meat.

El calmed him down, reminding him what they were celebrating, they were lucky they were all safe under June´s roof and fortunate to be able to celebrate Thanksgiving with family and friends.

Peter grabbed Neal who was hissing and growling and June took the turkey into the kitchen and asked the cook to bring out the glaced ham and give the turkey meat to the dogs and kitten.

The ham tasted equally delicious and they all ate too much of it. And while they retired to the library for coffee with some delicacies from The greatest Cake, the animals lay sleeping, huddled together.

 

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
